


Who Is He?

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Rogue Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Everyone liked Peter. Anyone who met him at the Compound couldn’t help but be taken in by the teenager’s infectious energy. He talked a mile a minute and had to be reminded to slow down, but he was well-liked. But everyone felt like there was some shroud of secrecy around the teen.----Iron Dad Bingo #4- Trope: Everyone thinks Peter is Tony's kid.





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Dad Bingo #4: Everyone thinks Peter is Tony's kid.

Everyone liked Peter. Anyone who met him at the Compound couldn’t help but be taken in by the teenager’s infectious energy. He talked a mile a minute and had to be reminded to slow down, but he was well-liked. But everyone felt like there was some shroud of secrecy around the teen.

Tony had claimed that Peter was his intern. And something about Tony Stark didn’t scream ‘I need a personal intern’. And he was a kid in high school. Couldn’t Tony find an intern that was older?

“Maybe Pepper made him do it?” The group was sitting in the common room in the Compound. Clint was sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out with he held the other in a stretch. Nat was sitting on a chair, with Clint leaning back against the chair, his back occasionally bumping her leg, usually in a playful nature. Steve was standing behind the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. Sam and Wanda sat on the couch, a comfortable space between the two. Wanda was absent-mindedly braiding her hair. Everyone glanced at Steve who spoke. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam asked, glancing at Steve.

“You know,” Steve said. “Take a kid under his wing, mentor him. That kind of stuff.”

“Tony Stark doesn’t seem like the mentoring children kind of guy,” Wanda said. Nat sighed and gave Wanda a soft smile. She came back to the Compound because everyone else did. But that didn’t mean the scars from her past didn’t make that decision difficult.

“Tony’s great with kids,” Clint said. “You should’ve seen him with Coop. He was great!” A thought then clicked in Clint’s head. “What color are Peter’s eyes?”

“Why the hell would we know that?” Sam asked.

“Brown,” Natasha said. Sam glanced at her and she shrugged noncommittally. She was a spy after all. 

“And what color are Tony’s eyes?” Clint asked. Steve raised an eyebrow. What was Clint getting at?

“Brown,” Natasha answered again. Clint smirked wickedly. Oh yeah, it was all adding up to him.

“What if the kid is his kid?” Clint asked. Natasha rolled her eyes but Sam made a face that meant it wasn’t unbelievable.

“Dude did have a scandalous past,” Sam said. “You couldn’t open a newspaper in the 90’s or early 2000’s without hearing about Stark’s partying ways.”

“It’s not that hard to knock someone up,” Clint said.

“You would know,” Natasha teased. 

“Hey I’m a married man,” Clint countered back, nudging back into Natasha’s leg. She smirked, but pushed him forwards with her foot. “But he could’ve knocked someone up and then just kept the kid hidden from the press. He’s got that kind of money.”

“I don’t know,” Steve said.

“Wasn’t his old man the exact same way?” Sam asked glancing back at Steve. Steve shrugged, grimacing a little thinking back to his ‘fondue’ conversation. God, Peggy should’ve just punched him then and there.

“I suppose it would make sense,” Wanda said. “He’s so nice to Peter. I heard him congratulating him on getting an A on a test.”

“I saw him ruffle the kids’ hair,” Sam said. “Definitely something a dad would do.”

“Guys I vetted Tony years ago,” Natasha pointed out. “There’s no way I could’ve missed something that massive.”

“Yeah but that was a decade ago Nat,” Clint said. “Maybe he found out after you vetted him.” Natasha pursed her lips, not quite believing the story. “Same hair color, same eye color, and look at how he treats him.” Steve was about to say something when Tony walked into the common room, Peter with him. 

“We have a Decathlon meet this weekend,” Peter was saying as they walked in. “If we win, it could buy us a ticket back to Nationals.”

“You’ll do great kid,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. Clint glanced at the others and mouthed ‘total dad move’ to which Sam nodded. “And how about that Spanish test?”

“It’s tomorrow,” Peter said. “I’ll study later.”

“And risk your aunt’s wrath when you fail?” Tony questioned, still not noticing the others watching them. “No can do. You’ll study now.” Peter pouted but then noticed the others sitting by the couch.

“Hi everyone,” Peter said waving at them. Tony barely glanced at them before going over to the fridge. 

“Hey Peter,” Clint said, a small smirk on his face. “What are you guys up to?” Peter crossed over to the couch.

“Mister Stark and I were working on the Iron Man armor,” Peter said. Clint fought back the frown that threatened to form on his face. Why would Peter call Tony something so formal?

“Why do you call him that?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Call him what?” Peter asked confused. 

“Mister Stark,” Sam said. 

“Because that’s his name?” Peter asked, still confused. He didn’t know them all too well, but the question was definitely weird.

“Isn’t there something less formal to call him?” Clint asked. Natasha rolled her eyes. This was definitely not going where they wanted it to. Tony walked over and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. He noticed the confused look on Peter’s face.

“Barton are you weirding out teenagers again?” Tony asked, before looking back at Peter. “What’s up?”

“They want to know why I call you Mister Stark,” Peter said with a shrug.

“Because that’s my name,” Tony said. Clint snorted. They had answered the same! How could he be wrong about this? He looked at Clint. “What should he call me then?”

“Dad,” Clint said bluntly and Natasha smacked a hand across her face. This was going to end bad.

“W-What?” Tony sputtered staring at Clint in shock. Peter snorted and then covered his mouth. “This isn’t funny kid.”

“It kind of is,” Peter said, between giggles. Tony let out a frustrated noise and ran his hands down his face.

“And what, pray tell, makes you think Peter is my son?” Tony asked, a little exasperated. Steve kept his mouth shut. Clearly, this was not something he needed to butt in on. Natasha glanced over at Clint. This was his stupid idea anyways.

“You congratulated him for getting an A,” Wanda offered.

“And you always ruffle the kid’s hair,” Sam said.

“And you kind of look alike,” Clint said. Peter looked at Tony and laughed a little.

“Kid I swear to god,” Tony grumbled and Peter just smirked. “No Clint, Peter is not my son.”

“But,” Clint said, pointing at them. “Look at you two! You basically act like father and son.”

“He’s not wrong,” Steve said. Tony sighed. Yeah he liked the kid. But he didn’t treat Peter like his son. He glanced at Peter, who still had a smirk on his face. He was a good kid. Too good, sometimes.

“You guys are impossible,” Tony said, shaking his head. “All of you.”

“Hey I tried to convince them otherwise,” Natasha said. “But Clint never listens to me. Not since Budapest.” Clint rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not my kid,” Tony said. “Now are you all done embarrassing yourself?”

“Sorry,” Steve said. Wanda and Sam nodded, Wanda shooting an apologetic smile towards both of them. Tony looked at Clint who just shrugged. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon kid,” Tony said. “Let’s go before this conversation makes me any dumber.” Tony turned to walk away and Peter followed him.

“I still think he’s his dad,” Clint grumbled, earning him a smack on the back head from Natasha. When the group was out of earshot, Peter turned towards Tony. 

“Weird that they thought you were my dad,” Peter said. Tony shook his head and chuckled. 

“No idea where they would have gotten that kiddo,” Tony said, reaching over and ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter smiled. Tony laughed and gripped Peter’s shoulder tightly, giving him a sideways hug. Peter rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile as well. Maybe having the Avengers think Peter was his son wasn’t the end of the world. Besides, he was a good kid.

“Besides you’re less of a father figure and more of a bother figure.”

“I’ll take the suit away again kid.”

“Mister Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was a Brooklyn Nine-Nine Reference.
> 
> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
